


Relaxed

by psychoroach



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Post Legends finale, Ray, Nora and Nate watch The Last Jedi and relationships start shifting.





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos!

Ray looked over from the argument Behrad was having with Mick about trying his couscous dish around the room. He wanted to pipe up and tell Behrad that he should've just told Mick the food had meat in it, but he knew if Mick overheard him, he'd never eat anything Ray cooked for him again. Mick was just like that sometimes, a little funny about what he put in his body, and very untrusting of things he didn't understand. Ray had managed to slip in some healthier options every once in a while without the former pyro thief noticing, but after he put zucchini in some brownies, and Mick had pulled out a long strand of one that hadn't gotten blitzed into the batter, and had proceeded to hole up in his room for two days, Ray knew he had to be careful. His eyes caught on Nate, who was sitting off to the side of everyone, nursing a beer as he watched everyone chatter among themselves, everyone glad that Neron had finally been taken care of. He squeezed Nora's thigh from where he had his hand on it (Constantine had managed to separate her from the Fairy Godmother and send her back to hell) to get her attention and he nodded at Nate. She smiled back at him and nodded with a knowing look and he got up and walked over to the other man, sitting beside him. 

"You know, this is essentially a party to celebrate you coming back to life, we're all glad we didn't lose you, buddy." Ray clapped him on the shoulder with a bright smile.

Nate laughed quietly. "Yeah? I thought it was a party to celebrate Neron being gone, and _you_ being back." He shot back.

Ray made a face, thinking that over. "Uh...well...it's both." He decided. "I mean, to be honest, both are really good reasons to celebrate." He paused and looked down at his own beer. "I'm...I'm really happy you didn't die, and that Neron is gone. Hey, Nate?" 

"Yeah, buddy?" He took another long pull from his beer, almost instinctively knowing where this was going and not looking forward to it at all.

"I know Neron tried to take over the world." Ray said. "And he was like...going on tv and stuff to do it, had an app and everything. I only remember bits and pieces, to be really honest. But...what was he like as a...philanthropist?" 

Nate snorted. "First of all, Ray, philanthropist is very much the opposite of what Neron was." He said seriously. "Also...uh...I don't think you want to know." 

He eyed Nate curiously and then his eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh no! He was like Trump, wasn't he? Please tell me he wasn't like Trump!" 

He winced and patted Ray on the thigh lightly. "If it makes you feel better..." 

"Oh God my rep is so ruined." He ran his fingers through his hair, pressing his palms into his face. "Everyone thinks I'm a racist, fearmongering..."

"No!" He blurted out. "No, no, no. Ray...Ava told me that the Time Bureau are handling it. They've...they're fixing your rep, don't worry. No one is going to believe that you of all people is...you know." 

"I hope so." Ray mumbled, shoulders slumped dejectedly. "That's awful. I could never..." 

"Everyone who knows you, knows that." Nate promised, rubbing Ray's knee unconsciously, both men unaware of Nora watching them curiously from across the room, a flash of want passing over her face before she let it drop and turned to pay attention to whatever Sara was saying. 

"I guess." Ray stretched his legs out. He looked over at Nate. "Hey, we both need a big pick me up." He pointed out. "Do you want to come to my room? We can watch The Force Awakens and then catch up and watch The Last Jedi before the new movie comes out." 

He smiled brightly at him. "That sounds like a plan, my dude." He agreed. "Let me go change and freshen up, I'll meet you at your room?" 

"Sure, sure." Ray nodded.

Nate stood up and looked down at him. "Ray?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at him. 

"I love you so big." He said, smiling softly.

He beamed up at him then. "I love you so big, too, Nate." 

Nate made his way to his room and sat down on his bed for a few minutes. He let himself think about his dad and how he had facilitated Nate being brought to life and a small smile came to his face, despite the ache in his chest. He looked up, even though he was more science minded and not very religious and kissed his hand. "I love you, dad." He mumbled. Sighing, he got up and dug through his dresser, taking out a pair of athletic shorts. Since it was just he and Ray, he knew that he didn't have to dress a certain way, so he made quick work of changing, leaving his feet and chest bare. He grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge in his room and figured Ray would handle the snacks (with Ray's dietary restrictions, it was always a smart thing to let him handle it and just nibble on what was offered and seemed the least offensive). He made his way down to Ray's room, smirking to himself when he saw Ava and Sara disappearing into her room, and raising an eyebrow when he saw Charlie sneaking into Behrad's room.

Huh. That was new. Of course they'd been weirdly flirty for a while and Nate could see where it would eventually happen. He was happy for his friends. He knocked on Ray's door and when Gideon opened it, he stepped in. "I hope you brought snacks, bro, I haven't eaten since...I don't even remember. I'm actually starving right no..." He trailed off when he saw Nora sitting in the middle of Ray's (big) bed. She had on a cotton jersey shirt of some sort and small shorts that showed off her legs. 

"Ray's in the bathroom, doing his nightly routine." Nora offered, smirking at him. "But he thought of that, help yourself." She gestured to the pizzas and other things on a table across the room.

Nate ran his fingers through his hair. "If I knew you'd be here, I would've..." He flushed.

Nora snorted. "Don't let me disrupt your normal routine, I'm definitely not offended." She looked him up and down and Nate tried to hide his flush by walking over and grabbing some stuff to eat. He heard Ray come out of the bathroom and turned to look instinctively. When he saw Ray was dressed just as casually in a pair of black boxer briefs, he felt a little better.

"Nate!" He said brightly, coming over, plastering himself to Nate, which really didn't help. "I'm glad you made it. I hope I got enough snacks, I figured you'd be hungry. I...don't actually remember when the last time I ate was, I don't think Neron needed to eat, but really, I'm absolutely starving and I _do_ need to eat, so..." 

"Well load up, bud. You need to keep your strength up." Nate nudged him back enough to move out of the way with his own plate. 

"Here's hoping." Nora muttered, smirking. Nate eyed her curiously, but she just flashed him an innocent look as she offered to hold his plate while he got onto the bed. She swiped an olive from one of the pieces of pizza and he mock glared at her, causing her to laugh. "Ray, babe, grab me at least two pieces would you? Oh and one of those off brand Gideon sodas." 

"Uh, off brand Mountain Dew or off brand Dr. Pepper?" He asked.

"No off brand Coke?" Nora asked, making a face.

"Sara says off brand Coke tastes like shit, and Mick refuses to let any Pepsi of any kind on the Waverider." Nate explained offhandedly as he munched on his food.

"Alright, Mountain Dew then." Nora mock sighed like she was put out, but she took the can and food Ray handed her readily enough. 

Once Ray got on the other side of her, he had Gideon pull up the movie, but looked at Nora before it started. 

"Do you know Star Wars?" He asked. "Because if not, we should go back and..." 

Nora waved a hand. "I've seen the original three, but..." 

"That's all you need to have seen." Nate said vehemently, scrunching his face up. "We don't talk about those other ones." 

"I mean, they are important, they do show how Darth Vader came to be at least." Ray offered, and this was a very old argument between them.

"You don't need it. He's a bad guy, he's a fucking prick, that's all there..." Nate looked over at Nora. "Uh, sorry?" 

Nora laughed. "For what? Bad language? Oh I'm so stunned! Consider my poor innocent virtue ruined! Puhlease, Indiana Heywood, cursing isn't going to offend me. In fact, I make it my mission to get Ray to curse as much as I can." 

Nate snickered. "How's that going?" 

"Only if he gets hurt or supremely annoyed." Nora looked over at Ray. "Han didn't shoot first." 

Ray gasped, and Nate would've been offended, but he realized Nora was just trying to rile Ray up, so he watched in amusement. 

"How dare you!" He blurted out. Ray turned more toward them and waved his hands as he spoke. "First of all, Han definitely shot first, I don't care what George Lucas changed, we can all agree some of his changes were just very poor fucking decisions. Second of all, Han had to have shot first. Because it shows his character as an anti-hero and it makes his arc from anti-hero to hero way more meaningful in the end. How..."

"Well you managed an F-bomb out of him at least." Nate snickered. "Bravo." 

"Thank you." Nora grinned widely.

Ray, realized she was just riling him up, huffed and then grinned sheepishly. "So you're ok with starting then? I know you've not seen The Force Awakens." 

"Yes, you smuggled it in to me at the Time Bureau, but they wouldn't let us watch it." Nora waved a hand. "Gideon, just start the movie already." 

Nate shifted around until he could lay his back against the headboard, and the three of them quickly became absorbed by the movie. In the back of his mind, when they started the next movie, he knew it was the final movie Carrie Fisher got to make, even though old footage of her would be used in Rise of Skywalker, so he tried to take it all in and absorb it all. He felt a wave of nostalgia go through him and he closed his eyes briefly against it. Everything was changing, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was for the better or not.

Once the movie was over, Ray and Nora were both laying down flat on the bed, Ray a bundle of nerves, Nora looking vaguely sleepy. Nate cleared his throat and shifted around. 

"I guess I should go now..." He said.

"You don't have to. Just...stay here, you've done it before." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." Nate glanced at Nora, who snorted.

"Oh come on, Nate." She goaded. "I don't mind. I like making my boyfriend happy, and I think dating you would make him happy." 

Ray and Nate both choked on their own spit and sent each other panicked looks, even though Nate was curious about the other look in Ray's eye as well. 

Nora snickered. "I know about it, and I'm fine with it." She reached over and grabbed Nate's leg, and he found he didn't really mind it. "Besides...I've been told I'm a handful. It could take two dudes to...keep me in line." 

Nate looked at her gobsmacked for a second until Ray's voice piped up.

"We don't have to talk about anything right now. We can figure it out later." He said quietly. "She's...not wrong, though, I do...have feelings...I mean you can go if you want to, but...I wish you'd stay." 

"Alright." He got up and Ray and he pulled the covers down and he slipped under them. "Gideon, lights." 

As the lights went out in the room, Nate thought about everything and thought maybe even though everything was changing, it didn't have to be a bad thing. As he fell asleep, Nora unconsciously moving closer to him in her sleep, Ray curling up against her back, he smiled to himself, and felt his body finally relax for the first time in far too long.


End file.
